Intercalated Games 1906
The Greeks had tried to keep the Olympics in Greece but the IOC had decided not to keep the Olympics in any one country. But the IOC had suggested games between each Olympics there would be smaller games to get people excited for the upcoming Olympic games (at that time every Olympic games were 4 years apart and the intercalated games were to be held two years after each Olympics). The games took place in Athens so that each intercalated games would be in Greece. But the intercalated games did not continue after these games but they had a major effect on the way the games continued afterward. The games were disbanded because the Greeks couldn't keep up the pace for 1910 after the 1908 Olympics in London. They found that it did not leave athletes enough time to prepare. 2 years was just not long enough so the idea was scrapped. Historic Events *For the first time the opening ceremony was held as a separate event. *Unlike 1900, 1904 or 1908 the games were not spread out over months or overshadowed by another event. Making these games actually quite successful. *These Games also were the first games to have all athlete registration go through the NOC. *Athletes entered the stadium for the first time as national teams followed by their nation's flag. *Finland made it's first ever Olympic appearance and Verner Järvinen won their first ever gold. *Paul Pilgrim won both the 400 and 800 meters, a feat that was first repeated during Montreal 1976 by Alberto Juantorena. *Canadian Billy Sherring lived in Greece for two months, to adjust to the local conditions. His efforts paid off as he unexpectedly won the Marathon. Prince George accompanied him on the final lap. *A mixed team of Belgian and Greek athletes competed in the coxed pairs 1 mile rowing event. Legacy Although the IOC decided that the Intercalated games were not official Olympic games and therefore the medals awarded are not counted. But what the intercalated games did do was show the IOC what the games should be like. No splitting of events over months or overshadowing by other events. Some things such as the opening ceremony being a separate event continued on into the regular Olympic games. Medals The Following medals were not deemed offical olympic medals by the IOC #France 15 Gold, 9 Silver and 16 Bronze. 40 Total #Greece 8 Gold, 14 Silver and 13 Bronze. 35 Total. #United States 12 Gold, 6 Silver and 6 Bronze. 24 Total. #Great Britain 8 Gold, 11 Silver and 5 Bronze. 24 Total. #Italy 7 Gold, 6 Silver and 3 Bronze. 16 Total. #Switzerland 5 Gold, 6 Silver and 4 Bronze. 15 Total. #Germany 4 Gold, 6 Silver and 5 Bronze. 15 Total. #Sweden 2 Gold, 5 Silver and 7 Bronze. 14 Total. #Hungary 2 Gold, 5 Silver and 3 Bronze. 10 Total. #Austria 3 Gold, 3 Silver and 3 Bronze. 9 Total. #Norway 4 Gold, 2 Silver and 1 Bronze. 7 Total. #Denmark 3 Gold, 2 Silver and 1 Bronze. 6 Total. #Belgium 2 Gold, 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total. #Finland 2 Gold, 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 4 Total. #Netherlands 1 Gold and 2 Bronze. 3 Total. #Australia 3 Bronze. 3 Total. #Canada 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Bohemia 2 Bronze. 2 Total. #Turkey 1 Silver. 1 Total. See Also *Logos - A collection of logos featuring this event. *Mascots - The official mascots of this Olympics'. Category:Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympic Games